


don’t go

by rivkael



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Fanfic of Fanfic, Fix-It, M/M, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkael/pseuds/rivkael
Summary: place your hands in minethe war is done, my love
Relationships: Illidan Stormrage/Kael'thas Sunstrider
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	don’t go

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [if you must leave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369826) by [Kangoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/pseuds/Kangoo). 

> So I read kangoo’s ridiculously painful story and made my own au of it with his permission

Illidan comes back. He doesn’t expect to, but he comes back. 

It’s a last minute decision and he crushes the crystal he’d recorded his last messages on beneath his hoof. Yet more dust for the draenei to clear up, and he regrets it a lot more than the_ other _ time he had done so. 

Tyrande. Malfurion. The champion. Kael.

He breathes in the air of Azeroth with a sigh. Being on his own world once more settles something in him, even though he stands on the floating city, not truly on the ground yet.

He tilts his head as he considers each of the messages in the destroyed crystal. Do any still need delivering? Tyrande, no. Malfurion? Perhaps, but he can wait. The champion, no. 

_ Kael._

He turns and heads into the Windrunner’s Sanctuary. The guards (forsaken, both) eye him for being kaldorei but the Illidari are neutral and so they let him pass. He goes for the portals and, remembering the directions he received in letters before, takes the one to the Undercity. 

There are a few shouts of alarm before they realise he is just a large demon hunter, and they direct him to the Silvermoon translocation orb when asked.

He hurries out, hating being underground and surrounded by undead.

Stepping into Silvermoon city feels like coming home.

He strides into the throne room and is greeted by an elf who is not Kael in the throne, _ Kael _’s throne. This must be Lor’themar Theron.

“Theron,” he greets respectfully as he steps into view. There are guards all around the room, at all entrances and exits, but he feels safe.

“Who- Lord Stormrage!” Theron looks… unsurprised. Good. Kael needs to have friends he can trust and his Regent being one of them is sensible.

“You know why I am here,” he keeps his voice low, calm.

“Rommath!” 

A mage pokes his head in. Illidan recognises this one, they met a few times before his death.

“We have been expecting you.” He leads Illidan down a twisting maze, deep inside the palace but never underground.

The path is meant to confuse, to stop assassins and attackers. This building was built to _ survive _, as all blood elves are. 

Their very _ name _ is a reminder of that. 

Illidan is ushered into the room with Kael and he stands there, awkward, for a long moment.

“Illidan,” Kael is in front of him, having blinked from the other side of the messy study. Papers and potion bottles lie everywhere and it is surely much easier to blink past the mess. 

He unclenches his fists. “Kael,”

“I wasn’t sure you’d come back…” Kael’thas murmurs, taking his hands in his own. “It is done, then?”

Illidan nods, and lets Kael lead him through the passageways to somewhere else. 

Kael bids him undress and runs a bath in a tub easily large enough for both of them. He warms it with a spell and they relax together for a while. Kael’thas takes the time to reacquaint himself with Illidan’s huge frame, kissing down every new scar, tracing the lines of his muscles and making him shudder with pleasure.

Now on the crimson-sheeted bed, Illidan lies back and Kael sits astride him, leaning down to kiss him passionately, blazing and _ victorious_. “You did it,” he murmurs against those sharp teeth. “You can rest.”

And then he proceeds to show Illidan _ exactly _how much he missed him.

Later, in the bed with Kael’s arm around him, he lies limply, marvelling at his luck. The Legion gone, and now he has nothing to do but to be at Kael’s side.

Illidan finally, finally is content.


End file.
